


Sniffing Out The Dirt

by QueenUsagi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Gen, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUsagi/pseuds/QueenUsagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiya has no problem getting revenge on Haruka, even if it could stir problems with the other houses. Sailor Moon / Harry Potter AU drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniffing Out The Dirt

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Seiya's ears perk up and she glances up to see Taiki standing at the door of the dorm. She looks unimpressed, a hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised in disapproval. "This is going to do nothing but cause problems, don't you think? And it's not a good idea for you to be in this form so easily. It's illegal, you know."

Seiya doesn't answer, letting out an annoyed sound as she sniffs under Haruka's bed. She doesn't have the time to listen to Taiki's lecturing right now, she's doesn't have too much time. She has to find it now, unless she wants to wait another week for the rest of her house to be out at the same time. A week is seven days, that's seven days too long. Seiya doesn't have forever. With a twitch of her ears and a tail wiggle, she continues her search, ignoring Taiki talk about how being in her animagus form is such a bad idea.

"I personally think it's a great idea," Yaten calls out, tossing a dirty pair of socks in Taiki's direction. It misses, but Yaten shrugs and turns over to face Seiya. "She's going to find what she needs, especially since she's using her dog nose, and it's going to be hilarious to watch what happens when what's-her-face comes down to dinner and shes—Mmmpft!" A white sheet flies up, temporarily filled with magic from a flick of Taiki's wand, and wraps itself around Yaten's mouth, silencing her.

With a half smirk, Taiki folds her arms across her chest, "anyway, this is going to cause problems between your houses. There's already tension brewing between them because of problems that happened years ago." She narrows her eyebrows and looks over at Seiya, only her hind legs and tails visible from under the bed, "and now you want to make it worse because she insulted your hair." A low growl came from under the bed and Taiki rolls her eyes. "You're such a drama queen."

Riiiiip. Yaten throws the sheet on the floor, and takes an annoyed breath. "You're being a bitch, you know that?" Yaten hisses at the shrug Taiki gives her, and rolls her eyes. "You're going to laugh when it happens. Stop acting so prissy as if you don't find it hilarious when those two fight. You nearly choked on your pumpkin juice at breakfast a few weeks ago when those two got into it at breakfast."

"That was different," Taiki huffs, "that fight was just between the two of them. The argument wouldn't have caused problems between two out of the four houses! You two are going to start problems between your houses just to get revenge."

"Blaahhhh, blah, blah" Yaten voices out her hand gesture as she turns her back towards Taiki.

"You know what—!"

Bark!

The two stop their bickering to look over at Seiya. She's out from under the bed, a piece of clothing in her mouth which she quickly drops on top of Yaten's bag. "Did you find what you were looking for, Seiya?" Yaten asks, climbing off the bed to scratch her ears. Seiya nods enthusiastically and rolls on her back, whining for a belly rub. Yaten puts the piece of clothing in her bag and scratches Seiya's belly. After a few moments of scratching and content sounds, Yaten rolls her eyes and swats at Seiya's nose. "Come on, shift back to normal so I can go before everyone gets back. I don't want your ugly housemates looking at me."

Seiya lets out a low whine, and looks over at Taiki, whimpering for a belly rub from her. When Taiki shakes her head, Seiya lets out a disgruntled sound and shifts back to normal. She gets off the floor, and stretches until her back pops, then looks over at Yaten. "Make sure you make the flag in your room, and have it ready before dinner."

"I really hope you two reconsider," Taiki shakes her head before leaving the bedroom. She doesn't have to be involved with this anymore, Seiya's no longer in her dog form and she doesn't have to keep watch to make sure no one sees the fluffy menace. "I won't have your back if something bad happens!" She warns then she's gone.

Yaten rolls her eyes, knowing that Taiki will most definitely have Seiya's back and her back if something goes wrong. She always does. "Yeah, yeah. I'll have it ready and the new Slytherin table flag will be high in the air." She lifts up the bag strap and places it across her chest. "See ya," She snickers, and leaves the room.

"Bye!" Once she hears the portrait door close, Seiya leaves the dorm to head down to her own. Jumping on her bed, she lets out a laugh that fills the empty dorm. "This is gonna be so hilarious." Only three more hours until dinner, three hours until the inflatable air dancer comes down to the Great Hall and sees her underwear as a flag in the middle of the Slytherin table. She couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
